1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink ribbon cassette in which an ink ribbon drawn out from a supply spool is taken up onto a take-up spool.
2. Related Background Art
Generally, an ink ribbon cassette is such that as the diameter of a supply spool is decreased, the torque with which the ink ribbon on the supply spool is drawn out increases to make it difficult for the ribbon to be stably drawn out.